starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overlords
250px|thumb|De Father & Anakin 250px|thumb|Anakin laat zijn krachten los Overlords is de 15de episode van de Clone Wars Serie. Het is de eerste aflevering in de Mortis trilogie. Newsreel Mysterious message! A transmission has been intercepted far beyond the Outer Rim, deep in the Chrelythiumn system. Why the call has been made, and from where cannot be established. But buried in the message is a Jedi distress code that has not been used in over 2,000 years. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka are sent to investigate. Fearing a Separatist trap, they are to meet with a heavily armed Jedi cruiser.... Synopsis De Jedi High Council ontvangt via Admiral Tenant een noodsignaal uit het Chrelythiumn System dat al meer dan 2.000 jaar niet meer is gebruikt. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Ahsoka Tano gaan het signaal onderzoeken in een Eta-class Shuttle. Yoda is bezorgd om hun missie. De Jedi ontmoeten Rex in een Venator-class Star Destroyer, maar als ze elkaar ontmoeten op het rendez-vous punt, blijken ze elkaar niet te kunnen zien. Het enige wat de Jedi waarnemen is een soort tolvormige monoliet. De monoliet neemt de Shuttle in een soort van onzichtbare greep en opent zich. Hoewel Anakin, Obi-Wan en Ahsoka hun bewustzijn verloren, is de Shuttle toch netjes geland. De plaats waar ze zijn beland ziet er uit als een paradijs met weelderige plantengroei, zwevende rotsen en diepe valleien. Plots krijgen ze bezoek van een vrouwelijk wezen dat hen vraagt om haar te volgen naar een persoon die hen kan helpen nadat ze vraagt of Anakin ‘The One’ is. Onderweg merken de Jedi op dat er dingen niet normaal verlopen op deze wereld. Zo zijn er geen dieren en lijkt het alsof de seizoenen elkaar opvolgen tijdens het verloop van de dag. De plantengroei lijkt te verdorren en maakt plaats voor ruwe struiken. Wanneer een rotsblok het wezen lijkt te verpletteren, komt Anakin tussenbeide en duwt haar opzij. Hierdoor raakt Anakin gescheiden van Obi-Wan en Ahsoka. Het wezen zegt tegen Anakin dat hij dat niet had moeten doen en is geïrriteerd. Ze zegt ook dat dit het werk is van haar broer. Obi-Wan en Ahsoka keren terug naar de Shuttle, maar merken dat het schip volledig is opgegaan in rook en spoorloos is verdwenen. Ze krijgen het bezoek van een mannelijk wezen die hun Lightsabers met een handzwaai kan uitzetten. Hij beweert echter geen Sith te zijn, maar kent wel de legende van de Chosen One en is benieuwd naar zijn komst. Alvorens hij verandert in een Gargoyle, raadt hij aan dat Obi-Wan en Ahsoka een schuilplaats zoeken. Het is nu nacht geworden en de plantengroei geven licht van zichzelf. Ondertussen merkt Anakin in de verte een soort paleis op waar hij vermoedt dat daar de persoon leeft die het vrouwelijk wezen aan hen wilde voorstellen. In het paleis vindt Anakin een oude man die voorstelt om de nacht door te brengen bij hem. Hij zetelt op een troon die wordt geflankeerd door een Griffin en een Gargoyle. Ondertussen krijgt Obi-Wan een visioen van Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon vraagt of Obi-Wan Anakin heeft opgeleid zoals hij dat had gevraagd. Hij geeft uitleg over de plaats waar ze zijn en zegt dat het een soort leiding is waardoor de Force loopt in het universum, zowel een versterker als een magneet. Hij vertelt eveneens dat er drie wezens leven die net als hij denken dat Anakin de Chosen One is, maar als hij dat niet moest zijn waarschuwt Qui-Gon dat dit een zeer gevaarlijke plaats is. Ahsoka krijgt dan weer een visioen van zichzelf als volwassen Togruta. Ze zegt dat Anakin een gevaarlijke meester is die de Dark Side voedt. Ze waarschuwt Ahsoka dat ze Anakin moet verlaten als zijn leerling. Ondertussen kan Anakin de slaap niet vatten en krijgt hij bezoek van Shmi Skywalker. Ze vertelt hem dat zijn opleiding en alles wat hij heeft gedaan ervoor heeft gezorgd dat hij hier is beland. Maar Shmi is zichzelf niet en Anakin merkt dat wanneer ze zegt dat Padmé onbelangrijk is. Anakin wordt boos en Shmi verandert in een monster en verdwijnt. Anakin keert terug naar de man die Anakins Lightsaber met zijn hand aanraakt en wegduwt zonder problemen. Hij zegt dat hij en zijn kinderen Force Wielders zijn en dat ze vele vormen kunnen aannemen, gebaseerd op de levensenergie rondom hen. De Father zegt dat ze de Force aanvoelen als niemand anders. Daarom moesten ze zich afscheiden van de normale wereld en op deze wereld afgezonderd leven. Dit is de enige plaats waar de Father zijn Daughter en zijn Son in evenwicht kan houden, namelijk de Light Side en de Dark Side. De Father zegt hun bestaan cruciaal is en dat sommigen hen willen misbruiken, zoals de Sith. Toen de Chosen One was gevonden, moest hij deze persoon zelf kunnen waarnemen en daarom dat hij het noodsignaal uitzond. De Father wil zeer graag weten of Anakin echt de Chosen One is en bereidt een test voor. Ahsoka en Obi-Wan worden echter gegrepen door de Gargoyle en de Griffin. Ze worden in een arena in het paleis gevangengehouden voor Anakin. De Father zegt dat Anakin zijn schuldgevoel moet loslaten en moet kiezen wie hij gaat redden: zijn meester of zijn leerling. Obi-Wan zegt dat de Force te sterk is en dat Anakin Ahsoka moet redden. Obi-Wan raadt Anakin aan om de kracht van de wereld te gebruiken en wanneer Anakin dat doet, vermindert de kracht van de Daughter en de Son. De lucht verandert plots in duisternis en Anakin kan zowel de Gargoyle als de Griffin op de knieën krijgen en hen doen buigen voor hem. De Father zegt dat alleen de Chosen One zijn kinderen kan bedwingen en dat Anakin nu heeft geleerd wie hij eigenlijk is. Hij vraagt aan Anakin om zijn plaats in te nemen aangezien hij stervende is en de Chosen One de Son en de Daughter in evenwicht moet houden, zoals de mythe het voorspelde. Anakin wil dit echter niet doen. De Father zegt dat hij Anakin niet kan verplichten, maar waarschuwt voor de catastrofale gevolgen. De Shuttle lijkt te kunnen vertrekken ... Index Nieuw *Father *Son *Daughter / Griffin *Mortis / Gargoyle *Mortis *Admiral Tenant *Chrelythiumn System *Force Wielder Bekend *Qui-Gon Jinn - debuut *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *Yoda *Shmi Skywalker - debuut *Rex Cast *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Lloyd Sherr - Father *Adrienne Wilkinson - Daughter *Sam Witwer - Son *Liam Neeson - Qui-Gon Jinn *Pernilla August - Shmi Skywalker *Dee Bradley Baker - Rex *Tom Kane - Narrator Bron *Overlords op SW.com category:Televisie